The New Guys
by monkeymanwesjr
Summary: Phoenix has a roommate, a new assistant, and new lawyer working for his firm. But, there's also someone new on the prosecution. Can Phoenix deal with all of these problems and take on a serial  murder case at once? [Some spoilers. R&R.]


** Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, I merely own my own ideas.**

**The following takes place the night after the fifth case in PW1. This is based off of the DS version of the game. Contains spoilers.**

**This is my first fanfic, so please cut me some slack. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Please review! **

* * *

Chapter 1

--The evening after the Lana Skye case--

Ema sat silently weeping on the couch outside my office. I didn't know how to console her anymore. I had proven her and her sister innocent, and yet her sister was still on her way to prison. Her sentencing was in a week, and I couldn't help her anymore. I could understand why Ema was sad. I could really only hope that she would feel better with time.

It was a sad predicament for both of us. Poor Ema was alone now, and I've been alone since Maya left. Lana had told me before leaving for the detention center yet again that I was to take care of Ema in her absence. I didn't know what to say…

--Flashback--

"Phoenix, you've saved me and my sister, and I'm very grateful, but I have still committed a crime." Lana said to me, as we walked toward the entrance to the courtroom. The bailiff had let me escort her to the door, where the policemen who were to take her to the detention center were waiting. Ema was also waiting for us outside.

"I know…" was all I could say. The words were dry in my mouth. I wished I could've said more. I was about to speak again, but Lana quickly cut me off.

"Phoenix, I need you to take care of Ema for a little longer. At least until they release me," she said as we stopped at the front doors to the courtroom, "Can I trust you with this?"

"I-I don't…" I stammered as she asked this of me. I wasn't sure that I was ready for such a burden. Life on my own was hard enough.

"Just think of her as your little sister too," she said, no doubt noticing the unsure tone of my voice. Memories of Maya came back to me as she said this. I had often thought of Maya in this way when she was around. It would be nice to have someone like Maya around to keep me company again…

"Yeah, I can do that," I said after a bit. I looked back at her and smiled, "She'll be good to have around for company."

"Thank you Phoenix," she said and kissed me on the cheek and hugged me once more before walking through the doors. I followed behind her to find Ema waiting right there in front of the doors. Her and her sister said their goodbyes, and Lana left us both there, alone yet again.

--End Flashback--

I stood in the doorway of my office looking at Ema as she sat on the couch and silently wept for her sister. Tears ran down her face as she looked out the window close to the couch. It was a full moon, and she was probably staring at it as she thought of her sister. I remembered Maya doing the same thing after Mia's death. I didn't know how to console Maya either…

I took a few steps forward and turned to shut my office door. I locked it with a soft click and turned towards Ema again. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. As soon as I sat down she turned to look at me. She had taken off her special glasses which had helped us to save her sister, and it was then that I knew she was really bad. She never took those glasses off.

As she looked up at me, the tears continued to stream down her face. She looked at me as if it was the first time she had seen me. She stared at me for a while, and the silence seemed to weigh on us both. Then she started crying harder and threw her arms around me and buried her face into my tie. "She's gone again Phoenix! She's left me alone again! She's gone…" she babbled through her tears.

"But she'll be back. She's not gone forever…" I said, trying to keep her calm, but it didn't seem to work. There was no making her feel better at this point. Her sister was gone, even if only for a little while, and Ema couldn't handle it.

"I've never been without my sister… even when she's been away, or I've been away, we've still always been there, and now, she's gone!" Ema shouted into my tie. I put my arms around her, just trying anything to make her feel better.

Finally, I said, "But she's not dead, and you must be thankful for that." In response Ema just nodded and continued to cry. For a while, we just sat there. The only sound in the dark, quite office was Ema's crying.

After a long period of silence, Ema stopped crying, and looked up at me. She smiled her normal smile and whispered, "Thank you…" before letting go of me. I smiled back, and I was glad to see the old Ema back again. We both stood, and she found her glasses, and I found my briefcase and we both walked toward the door. I opened it for her to pass, and followed her out.

She began to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of my apartment as I stopped to lock the door. I ran to catch up with her and we walked in silence to the place where I lived. I looked at her and asked, "Are you sure you want to stay with me? Lana said she'd cover hotel expenses if you wanted to stay in one."

Ema shook her head and said, "I'd feel safer staying with you than at that weird hotel."

"Alright, it's your decision." I conceded as I unlocked and opened the door. I walked in with Ema behind me. "Lana said that she'd arrange for your clothes and stuff to be brought over when you had made your final decision of where you'd be staying."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. I definitely wouldn't want to have to wear one of your suits," she said, and we both laughed. Then her face got serious as she said, "But, now we have to decide who gets the couch."

"Well… it is my apartment…" I said, but Ema only stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh well. I've decided already. I get your bed, you get the couch," she said, and she said it with such confidence that I had nothing to say in return.

Finally after gawking at her for a few minutes I asked, "Can I at least grab my pajamas first?"

She nodded and said, "Do it quickly!" And so I rushed into my room and took out my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. When I emerged the door to my room was shut, and probably locked tight. I sighed and was grateful that I had left my case files in the living room. I went into the kitchen for a glass of water, and then to the living room.

I opened my suitcase and looked at the papers and evidence inside. It was all from Lana's case. I haven't had any other cases in a long time, so her case is all I had to put in there. I sighed as I started cleaning out the suitcase. That's when I found a small book. I opened it and flipped through the pages. It wasn't until I got to the end that I found a small picture of Lana and Ema standing together. They were both smiling, and I couldn't help but smile myself looking at it. I slipped it back into the book and looked back at my now empty suitcase. I replaced the book in the suitcase and closed it.

I lay down on my couch and stared at the ceiling for a while before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
